Bring Her Home! Nanabira's Job
Category:Datwikiguy Nanabira has offered to take the A-Class job involving bringing back a client's daughter from a tower near Clover Town, after the client was recieving disturbing letters from her daughter 'praising the sun'. Nanabira went off into the world leaving behind the Libertus Guild Hall as she confidently walked off. She was planning to go straight into the action as she had already asked a friend to inform the client about her whereabouts and her activity. Nanabira was feeling good about this one, it has been a while since she's ever found something and not kill it, which the opposite was actually her specialty. She needed to do it anyway as it was already suspicious enough that she spent little time with her guild mates each day. I can't let them find out what I'm really here in Fiore for, I need somewhere to stay and this guild was the last place available. ''Nanabire emerged from the woods and halted a wagon driver that was passing by, holding out a pouch of Jewels infront of the driver's face as he drew nearer. "Take me to Clover Town and there will be five times more waiting for you once I'm there." Nanabira demanded, the driver quickly nodded and led Nanabira to the back of her wagon where she sat down and watched the horizon of the road slowly follow behind her as the wagon began moving. ... Three days have passed since Nanabira had hopped into the wagon and began her adventure, three days of watching the horizon follow in the distance with the occassional toilet and snack breaks. But they had finally made it, Nanabira had finally made it to Clover Town now ready to begin her mission; To find the client's daughter and bring her back! The guild mage walked off into the woods following the instructions given to her by the requester, passing through tall shrubs and ancient trees she stumbled on the tower. ''Well, it's big. I don't know if I'm going to be able to find her quickly in there for sure. But I'm here now anyway, I didn't spend three days in the back of a wagon to give up now! ''Nanabira walked up to the front of the tower to be greeted by a tall staircase of stairs, ''Yay... ''She started to climb the stair mountain, she was already puffing by the fifth step and sweating and complaining by the seventh, but after ten whole steps up the staircase Nanabira had finally made it up the treacherous staircase hill. ''Now this is where the fun begins Nanabira smiled as she stared into the pitch blackness that was enclosed by the large wooden door leading into the tower. The wizard walked straight into the darkness, her Luna Magic allowed Nanabira to see clearly in the dark so moving around the large pieces of rubble was not a problem for the half demon herself. This part of the tower must've been destroyed to keep people from going into the top, but why? Is there something here that keeps people from leaving? ''She thought as she looked at a door which had rubble taken away from the entrance to allow access beyond the entryway, ''There's something about this place that creeps me out, me! A half Spirit half Etherious girl getting creeped out by an empty dark tower, and yet I find weird yellow toad-like people comforting! ''Nanabira walked through the mysterious door to find herself at the bottom of another staircase, that spiralled around the tower to the very ceiling, ''Maybe it's not too late to back out now? ... Step after step after step, Nanabira was getting annoyed by the staircase's repetitiveness and was slowly losing her sanity after every step she took on the stairs. Fifteen minutes have passed after Nanabira had started climbing, and the mage hadn't even reach the midpoint yet which disappointed the hybrid wizard. This is going to take me a while, I wish there was someway I could make it to the top without using up so much of my energy. This is really dangerous you know, if theres an evil creature at the top keeping people hostage up there I won't be able to fight back because I've used up too much fighting against these blasted stairs! ... "I've finally made it!" Ninabira shouted as she leaped for joy in the candle lit room at the top of the staircase, landing on the edge of the top stair only to let herself fall down a few steps back due to her ignorance. "Um, are you ok?" A strange feminine voice asked from inside the room, "Do you need help?". "No I'm fine but thanks anyway..." Ninabira responded as she got back up and dusted herself from the fall, Wait, was that a voice I just heard? Maybe it's the client's daughter, FINALLY! ''Nanabira rushed back up the stairs to see a group of people peering over a young girl who had a curious look expressed on her face. "Are you the daughter of Han Takeshi?" Nanabira asked the girl, attempting to recover as a serious figure after her embarrising fall infront of the mass of watchers, "Yes! That's me, let me guess, my parents are worried about me?" The girl asked. "Yes, they're very worried about you and want you to come home to Magnolia." Nanabira answered with a strict voice, the only response she got was the young girl chuckling, "No it's fine, I like it up here anyway. I never have to do work and I never have to listen to those two ever again!" The clients daughter explained as the other watchers began chatting amongst themselves. "You don't have a choice miss, you're coming with me to Magnolia! I spent three damn days on the back of that wagon, and I am not going to be turned back by a stupid little brat like you!" Nanabira shouted at the girl who's cheery expression turned into a face of disgust. "Maybe you didn't hear me mage, I said No. No, no, no, no, NO!" The girl shouted back at Nanabira, the people behind her started cheering the girl on as more words of rejection were shot back at Nanabira who was slowly losing her mind as the sounds kept on. Yes' and No's were exchanged back and forth between Nanabira and the daughter just as how little children would argue, ''That's it, we're out of here now before I start killing everyone here. ... "My daughter! Our daughter is back Han!" A woman cried out to the young mage. "Um, did you find her like this? Is my daughter fine?" the client asked,"Yes she's alright. Nanabira said she found her like this so just becareful when she wakes up." The young mage answered the client's enquiries. "Well then tell your friend Nanabira that she has done a fine service to my family, and here's the gold that I promised to reward her" Han said as he passed on the large pouch of Jewels to the mage, "Make sure you get that to her please." ... (Before) "Nanabira, what did you do?! Is she dead?" The young mage yelled at Nanabira as she approached with the client's daughter held in her arms, "No! Of course not, I just... Knocked her over the head before she could do anything drastic." Nanabira said nerviously. "Listen, I'm going to head back to the guild hall to get some rest alright? Keep the money safe until I get back okay Arata?" Nanabira instructed the mage, recieving a nod from Arata as she slowly transferred the young girl's body into Arata's arms. The two mages split off into seperate directions, A job well done I guess... ... Category:Datwikiguy Category:Jobs